zubfandomcom-20200214-history
Zub
"..." : -Zub : Zub is the main protagonist and titular character of the series of fiction entitled Zub: The Adventures of Stuff. He is known to be silent except for a select few times within his own mind, as well as being suicidally heroic, due to a disease he was infected with as a child, Clichedprotaganitis. He is the accidental creator of Team Zub, and is one of the three main characters, along with Ran and Death. Biography Early Life Zub: The Adventures of Stuff Post-Story Description Physical Appearance Zub is never described within the continuity, which makes finding or creating canon/correct artwork of him. He is only ever described as male, though one chapter alludes to him having purple eyes. Personality Zub is described as being 'suicidally heroic', due to an terribly inconveniant disease called "Clichedprotaganitis." The accuracy of this disease is debated, though he is shown to be completely mute, to the point of being unable to stop talking when he is able to speak (Ch.12). This is all shown in Chapter 11: The Midget Prelude, in which he attempts to save a nearby burning Dewford Town, as his friends casually lounge about relaxedly. Doppelgangers Zub has been shown to have a multitude of people who look uncannily like him, whether it was intentional or not. This list includes... Buz Shorts- The parallel of Zub, leader of Team Buz. His appearance deviates from the fact that he originates from a parallel dimension, supposedly. Dr. Zubious- His appearance is a major spoiler that shall be covered later in the series. Zubot Steelpants- a robot designed to look like Zub but act completely different. Its age and creation purposes are unknown. In the Beta Originally, Zub was more pronounced, most notably he could talk. He was also vividly described, having messy, oily black hair, azure eyes, and a medium complexion. He was also described as loving trenchcoats, fedoras, and at times could be quite the pervert. In addition, Zub had a Slakoth and a Timburr as starter Pokémon, though their prowess and abilities were never mentioned. They were also alluded to in the first several chapters. Pokémon So far, Zub is known to have two Pokémon. Derpy Moos, the Miltank. Derpy is Zub's first captured Pokémon, having been caught in a small forest somewhere around the Ruins of Rustboro. It's currently known moves, when it battles, includes Stomp, Rollout, Defense Curl, and Milk Drink. It is often not seen battling but rather treated as a normal character. One who simply moos alot. Tango the Metang Tango was caught offscreen while the group was traversing Granite Cave. A powerful battler, it also serves as a translator when Zub has something plot-releavnt to say. It is also notable for being able to carry a person, as seen in Chapter 12: The End to the First Miror B. Saga, where it carried Zub into the Miror Battlestation. Its moves include Psychic, Gravity, Scary Face, Mind Reader, and Psybeam. Trivia *Zub is notable for being the olny character that lacks any sort of description. According to the author, this is to let et the reader 'connect' more and allows them to imagine whatever they want, * Category:Characters